


Upon a Star

by Dream_Seer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But also an asshole, Carnival, Cute, Fair, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fortune Telling, I'm uncreative, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Thing - Freeform, eduardo being a lil bitch like usual, i don't know enough about fairs, i love him though, jon is a sweet boy, mark makes out with todd in the background every time eduardo isn't looking, stinky pissbaby, you know whats gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer
Summary: i'm very very rusty, this is not my best work. it's still cute though
Relationships: Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Upon a Star

Jon was almost vibrating with energy the entire car ride.   
"I've never been to a fair before! Is there gonna be rides??? Oooh can we get cotton candy? I've never seen cotton candy made before!!!"   
Todd chuckled softly and pulled Jon back down to his seat. "Calm it down a bit Jonny, you're gonna make Mark crash. You wanna survive long enough to see it, right?"  
Jon nodded and went back to eagerly watching out the window for the first glimpse.

Eduardo watches him from the front seat, trying to look grumpy. It was nice seeing Jon acting so childish and excited. He wished it had been his idea to go and not Todd's, but at least Jon was a happy little idiot.  
Todd had to hold Jon back from crawling out the window the second the ferris wheel was visible over the trees. Eduardo jealously watched him writhe in Todd's arms. Mark grinned and elbowed him in the shoulder.   
Eduardo flipped him off and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Jon darted out of the car, almost falling on his face a few times in his rush to see everything. The others quickly followed to stop him from getting hit by a car. 

Jon was somehow more excited as they all walked around together, even as they were just walking through a crowded lane full of food stalls. Eduardo almost gagged at all the shitty, sugary foods everywhere. It was disgusting and probably unsanitary, but they, of course, got a big thing of cotton candy for Jon.   
Jon’s grin as he ate the pure sugar was worth all the people bumping into them and children running around. 

They walked towards the rides when Jon gasped and stopped, grabbing onto Eduardo's arm.   
“Loook! Let's get our fortunes read!!!” he pointed at a tent that was more of a sheet set up between two of the stalls with a hastily written sign hanging in front of it.  
“Jon… I don't think that’s even a real booth.” Todd said, trying to lead Jon away   
Eduardo grabbed Jon’s hand back, pulling him away from Todd. “I- i’ll take you to the stupid fortune thing.”  
Jon smiled and ran forward, dragging Eduardo behind him. 

Inside the tent was a single table (obviously just a large box covered in another sheet) and a few folding chairs. The ‘psychic’ was just a scruffy looking man in a blue cloak.   
Eduardo stood off to the side as Jon sat in front of the table and the (probably homeless) guy chanted some bs and then pulled Jon closer to whisper something in his ear. Jon nodded excitedly and then got up.  
Eduardo was about to turn to leave, when the ‘psychic’ suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the seat.   
“Your turn!” he said, starting to chant again as Eduardo tried to pull his hand out of the guy’s sweaty grip. He leaned in real close, breathing heavily on Eduardo’s ear before whispering “you’ll get your wish granted on a frozen star” and finally letting him go.

Eduardo shuddered, getting out of the tent as fast as he could. “Ugh, what did that guy even say to you?”  
Jon grinned “He told me my future dummy, and it’s a secret.”   
“You know that guy was probably just a homeless guy who snuck in right?”   
Jon smacked him arm “come on Eduardo, he was obviously a wizard or something.”  
Eduardo just rolled his eyes again and let him have his little fantasy. 

They met back up with Todd and Mark and started walking towards the rides again. Eduardo was still a bit unsettled but stuck close to Jon's side. Jon didn't seem even the slightest bit bothered 

Jon started getting all jittery again as they got closer to the ferris wheel. “Eddy, will you go with me? Please??”  
“Uh, sure? Mark do you wan-”  
“Nope.” Mark interrupted him, talking a bit too fast. “I don’t like heights and Todd doesn’t want to drop his glasses.”  
And then they were gone before Eduardo could even say anything.

Jon dragged him forward yet again and soon enough they were being seated in the last empty cart. Eduardo tried to hide the blush creeping across his face as Jon giggled happily in the seat beside him.   
“Please keep seated the entire time,” The worker said in a monotone voice as he snapped the restraint over them, and with a slight jolt the ride began to move upward. 

Eduardo looked between Jon gasping in awe and the beautiful sights around them. He could feel his face getting redder with each passing second and he wasn’t sure his heart was even beating anymore.   
He slowly reached a hand out and placed it on Jon’s as they made it to the top.

And then the ride stopped abruptly and he almost slammed his face down onto the metal bar holding them in place. 

Eduardo looked down at the worker frantically pressing buttons and yelling into a radio and felt his heart stop. He gripped tightly onto the metal bar, trying not to panic. How long would it take to fix it? Would they be able to fix it before it got dark? What if something else broke? If they fell?

“Eduardo! Calm down!” Jon yelled, grabbing his face and forcing him to look away from the mess below. “We’re gonna be okay, i promise.”  
Eduardo tried to take a few deep breaths and focus on his face. Those wonderful dark blue eyes.

“Besides…” Jon slowly leaned closer, still gently holding his face. “Isn’t it pretty up here? It's so… romantic.”  
Eduardo’s bright red face returned. “I- uh… yeah, you’re- it’s so pretty.”  
Jon laughed softly, and pulled him into a kiss.   
Eduardo leaned into it, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Jon’s hair and pull him closer.   
The kiss lasted a few seconds, which felt like years, and then the ride jerked and started moving again.   
Eduardo backed away, staring breathlessly at him. Waiting to see if this was a joke, or a dream.  
They both sat, faces bright red, as they were lowered back onto the ground.   
Eduardo pretended like his legs weren’t shaking as they got off, and refused to let go of Jon’s hand as they walked away from the giant metal death wheel and met up with their slightly disheveled friends.   
Eduardo wasn’t really paying attention for the rest of their trip, just kept staring his hand in Jon’s and then down at the ground. 

Later as they were walking back towards the parking lot at sundown, Jon said something about grabbing more candy and let go of Eduardo’s hand to run back. Eduardo watched him go, and then looked up at the ferris wheel as the lights around the wheel started to light up. Eduardo had been here a few times, but somehow had never noticed that the ferris wheel’s lights made a huge, yellow star.   
He gasped softly, remembering the shitty psychic. It had to be a coincidence, right?   
There’s no way that guy was really magic or whatever…  
Right?

~

Jon slipped into the shadows behind a stall and slipped a shadowy figure a few bills.  
“So, did it work?”  
“Well it scared the shit out of him, but it still ended up okay.”  
The ‘psychic’ grinned, pocketing the money. “I knew it would. I’ve shut down that wheel more times than I can count, it always works.”  
Jon waved and then ran back to the car, eager to get home and attempt to coax some snuggles from Eduardo. Maybe they could come back tomorrow and the weird old guy could break another ride for them.


End file.
